Mer bleue
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Armin conoce a un Titán llamado Eren Yeager en la víspera de sus quince. Yaoi/Contenido Adulto/EreMin 18
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Armin conoce a un Titán llamado Eren Yeager en la víspera de sus quince.

Otro fic hahaha, está vez se ambientará en el mundo original del manga, aunque con variaciones ad hoc a mi historia.

Decidí que Hanji será hombre porque me pareció divertido y bueno, está bien experimentar. Espero que les guste, no es un long-fic, si acaso tendrá de 10 a 12 capitulos.

Capítulo 1. – Misión

Armin tiene muchos miedos a cuestas, los carga sobre sus hombros, son un fardo de mierda que su paranoico abuelo ha sembrado en su psique con la finalidad de hacerlo lo más inútil posible. No es culpa del viejo, él realmente no quiere que Armin se vaya de su lado y la mejor manera de retenerlo es asustándolo con el mundo exterior, el que está afuera de las murallas, el mundo prohibido de las bestias gigantes o también conocidos como titanes.

\- Pero recuerda que antes de las ocho las grandes puertas se cierran – le dijo su abuelo montándole en el caballo una pequeña bolsita de papel con emparedados de mermelada de durazno casera y fresas frescas para degustar en el camino.

Armin que es rubio y de bonitos ojos azules asintió.

Esa tarde sería su primera misión fuera de las murallas como auxiliar de médico bajo el brazo de Erwin Smith y el excéntrico Hanji Zoe, un loco que amaba a los titanes más que a los humanos.

Decían los chicos de la Legión de Reconocimiento que Hanji sería capaz de dejar vivos a los titanes en lugar de su escuadrón, por eso temían cuando eran elegidos para quedarse bajo el mando del General Zoe.

\- Volveremos al antes de que caiga la noche – Armin repuso con sus ojos zafiro clavados en los de su abuelo, que curiosamente eran grises pardos como los de un gato montés.

\- Dijeron que los titanes son estúpidos.

El abuelo de Armin sabía mucho de titanes y a la vez poco de supervivencia en los bosques. Armin sabía de ambos gracias a la escuela militar y al entrenamiento. Y los libros que el Comandante Erwin le prestaba para hacerlo más culto. Porque Erwin Smith sabía que la aterradora inteligencia de Armin Arlet era un don, un regalo de los dioses que iba a aprovechar enormemente.

El caballo de Armin partió a la escuadrilla de los gendarmes de cada unidad militar que mantenía en orden las tres murallas que conformaban su hogar.

A los quince años, todos los varones tenían el deber de enlistarse en la milicia para fungir diferentes roles, entre ellos había soldados, médicos, cocineros, policías, herreros, etc. La vida como militar era buena, recibían una paga para nada despreciable, comida y mejores servicios médicos, además tenían acceso a la educación.

Armin que era pacifista y de corazón noble no ansió pertenecer a la Legión de Reconocimiento hasta que no tuvo más opciones.

O se enlistaba o huía a los bosques donde seguro un titán lo devoraría. Aunque realmente no había pruebas de que los titanes comiesen humanos, ningún soldado había presenciado la muerte de sus compañeros, pero el Jefe Comandante Darius Zackly aseguraba que los titanes eran los enemigos de la humanidad. Y la reina, Historia Reiss no tuvo más opciones que seguir los decretos ya predispuestos de sus antecesores, y matar titanes era todo lo que tenían que hacer.

Para fortuna de Armin, él no tenía que mancharse las manos a menos que fuese necesario. Él sólo estaría en el campo de batalla por si se le requería, de no ser así, sólo iría como auxiliar de médico para salvaguardar a sus compañeros.

Realmente no le apetecía hacer uso del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, era bueno manejándolo pero tenía miedo.

Los titanes eran gigantes de 4 metros en adelante. Él más alto media cerca de 60 metros, el titán colosal le decían. Nunca lo ha visto, aunque rumores dicen que es un cuerpo humano de músculos sangrantes y mirada penetrante que tiene un andar seguro.

\- Bienvenido Arlet – le dijo Jean Kirstein que cabalgaba a su lado.

Jean es un chico de cabellera rubia ceniza, ojos de miel y sonrisa socarrona. Armin no lo conoce de mucho, fueron compañeros durante el entrenamiento pero no compartieron mayores palabras. Jean solía repartir comentarios hirientes y sinceros, siempre acompañado de Marco Bott, un chico pecoso, de piel morena. Algunos decían que era un sucio gitano, a Armin eso no le interesaba.

\- Gracias Jean.

\- No agradezcas, será mejor que me salves el culo cuando una de esas bestias gigantes me atrape.

El Comandante Erwin ha dado órdenes claras de avanzar a trote lento, no se han vislumbrado titanes al acecho. El objetivo de su misión es simple: tienen que recolectar legumbres y frutas, cazar animales y tratar de peinar zonas no recorridas. Nada más.

Nadie hablaba de matar titanes porque eso ya estaba prescrito en las cabezas de todos los reclutas. Armin pertenecía al escuadrón 104.

\- No digas eso Jean, no te pasará nada malo. – Afirmó Armin como si lo creyera. Jean bufó a toda respuesta.

\- Deja de soñar Armin, esta misión suicida de Smith es sólo para comprobar que esas cosas sin cerebro son máquinas de matar.

Armin se guardó sus comentarios. Él no creía que los titanes mataran a los humanos. Nadie dentro de las murallas quería averiguar el origen de los titanes ni sus propósitos a excepción de Hanji, el extraño hombre se había obsesionado con los titanes después de su primer encuentro, los había encontrado fascinantes y hermosos, según sus propias palabras.

El sequito de soldados era de diez, de cinco unidades en total repartidas en forma triangulas. Armin se encontraba en el medio, el Comandante Erwin al frente junto a Hanji y Moblit.

Estaba nervioso en demasía, sudaba copiosamente bajo el uniforme de la Legión. Su abuelo lo había manipulado tan bien acerca de los titanes que cuando escucho unos pasos resonar detrás de ellos, supo que no saldría con vida de esa misión o al menos no entero.

\- ¡Titán! – escuchó la voz de un superior.

Armin echó una rápida mirada. Jamás había visto un titán en carne y hueso hasta ese día.

El titán era enorme, de unos quince metros aproximadamente, desnudo completamente; ojos dorados y pequeños, cabellera obscura, larga hasta el cuello, orejas puntiagudas y una sonrisa de dientes filosos. Trotaba tras ellos, y rugía como endemoniado.

Jean tomó las riendas de su propio caballo, Marco detrás del rubio lo siguió. Todos se esparcieron, todos menos Armin que azorado por el miedo se quedó admirando al titán, su caballo detuvo su galope.

 _Dios mío, que grande es._

El titán se detuvo también, a escasos dos metros de distancia, una brecha que lo separaba del soldado de hebras de trigo.

Rugió con más fuerza. Armin no espabiló cuando debió hacerlo. Se quedó enmudecido por la sorpresa y la impresión, lo último que recuerda es bajar del caballo y caminar al enorme gigante que con sus ojos desconfiados seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Eres… muy grande realmente – atraído por el titán, Armin acortó la distancia.

 _Si uno baja la guardia, tráelo contigo._

El estúpido soldado que abandonó su caballo y su guardia le hizo el trabajo más fácil.

Rogue tomó a Armin de un rápido manotazo, el rubio esbozó un grito que murió en el aire y lo tragó.


	2. Erdia

Capítulo 2. – Erdia

Los relámpagos inclementes se desdibujaban en el cielo obscuro. Los trozos de lluvia irrumpían la tranquilidad del pueblo. Pero adentro de una cabaña el llanto era más ruidoso que cualquier trueno rompiendo los nubarrones grisáceos.

\- Lo hemos buscado por cada perímetro pero no hemos hallado rastro de él – dijo el Comandante Smith. Quien estaba a cargo de Armin.

\- Mi nieto, mi niño… - se lamentaba el anciano. Erwin no podía sentir más pena por él.

Fue un error que pagó caro. Perdió al mejor estratega de su Legión por la impulsividad de sus acciones. Si ahora mismo el muchacho yacía en el estómago del titán que lo hurtó era culpa suya y de sus inútiles intentos de probar que los titanes no eran más que bestias hambrientas.

\- Si le sirve de algo – la voz del Capitán Levi Ackerman surgió de la nada, tan repentino que el abuelo de Armin se asustó de sólo oírla – su chico tenia potencial, era en verdad un buen elemento.

Levi no quería ser cruel pero darle esperanzas a un hombre mayor le parecía aberrante. Prefería dar por muerto al chico antes de que el viejo se alimentara de mentiras. El soldado había perecido en la misión. El primero en realidad a manos de un titán.

Si tenían bajas, mas no eran causadas por titanes. Los soldados eran idiotas, se embriagaban y andaban a caballo sin control alguno. Las muertes por caídas de caballo llenaban las hojas de registro de Hanji.

Estaba sorprendido de que un titán tuviera interés por un humano como alimento. Normalmente los titanes los perseguían y los ahuyentaban de no sé qué. Levi seguía preguntándose si era cierto que el mar existía, que había otro mundo cruzando esa extraña tierra azul que todavía no tenía el placer de conocer pero que por boca de Armin era un sueño viviente.

\- Como puede ser tan insensible – proclamó el hombre cansado de llorar mientras el diluvio allá afuera repartía sus propias lágrimas en los vidrios de las ventanas.

La ausencia de Armin entonces se hizo más presente que nunca.

.

.

.

Armin es un chico de fe.

No tiene recuerdos de sus padres, si de su abuelo cortando tomate y limpiando uvas en la cocina. El aroma a madera vieja y leña quemada se le mete en las fosas nasales. Es uno de sus recuerdos más apreciados.

El anciano solía recordarle con cierto ímpetu el aniversario de sus padres. Armin entonces se bañaba a conciencia y usaba sus mejores ropas para visitar el cementerio.

Dejaba narcisos y lirios. Su abuelo solía decir que las flores tenían su propio idioma y que dejaban un mensaje a quienes eran entregadas.

El narciso es un nuevo comienzo o la vida eterna. Los lirios son la pureza, la castidad.

Armin sabía mucho de flores gracias a su abuelo y también sabía mucho de la tristeza. Cada que su abuelo se enfrascaba en sus recuerdos las lágrimas florecían de sus ojos cansados y Armin compartía su sentir aunque no supiera de qué.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó con su voz raspada. Las cuerdas vocales dolían de tanto gritar.

El silencio es sordo y no le gusta como lo recibe.

Inquieto se remueve en el pedazo de madera que había utilizado para dormitar. Es duro y frío, huele a humedad, a miedo, a ansiedad.

\- ¡Hola! – gritó esperando una respuesta.

Nadie contestó.

La rabia se acumula en sus facciones. No puede ver nada, la obscuridad domina cada recoveco existente. Le duelen los brazos y la espalda. No tiene recuerdos de lo sucedido previamente.

Sólo se escucha a si mismo pedir ayuda y luego unos ojos brillantes y dorados como el sol que lo miran seriamente antes de caer en un sueño que le pareció sempiterno.

\- ¿Hola? – murmuró.

Agacha la cabeza, pensándose derrotado. El sonido de unas pisadas fuertes y voces haciéndose eco lo ponen en alerta. Es ahí cuando Armin descubre que está encadenado a una tubería incrustada en la pared. Sus muñecas duelen cuando intenta moverlas, forcejea con el duro amarre, serpentea su cuerpo y débilmente maldice.

Pero es demasiado tarde. El acero cruje y la puerta se abre. Por fin la luz se digna a iluminar el hoyo donde se encuentra.

\- Es él – señaló una voz masculina. Armin parpadea intentando ver a través del manto de luz a quienes se encuentran en el umbral.

Es difícil cuando dos mastodontes se le ponen en frente. Las sombras se acercan a su menudo cuerpo, Armin grita muy fuerte y eso le hace acreedor a una bofetada que lo deja fuera de combate.

\- Qué chiquillo tan escandaloso.

\- No era necesario que lo golpearás, Reiner.

\- Oh, calla Eren. no lastimaremos a tu princesa. Luego de que lo vea la corte podrás follartelo.

El tipo llamado Eren quiere rechistar mas no lo hace.

\- Sabes que tengo razón. Tú quieres metérsela a este chico, si no, porque tanto interés en protegerlo. – Picó Reiner, un hombre de metro noventa con los cabellos de oro.

Eren chasqueó la lengua.

\- Llévatelo.

[3]

Zeke Jaeger se convirtió en el gobernante de Erdia hace cinco años. Luego de la muerte de la última Reiss. Él se ganó el puesto gracias a su línea consanguínea por parte de su madre, Dina Fritz, una frívola mujer con el don de irritar a cualquiera.

\- Paciencia hijo, Eren no es tan idiota después de todo. No mató al muchachito, luego de hacerle las pruebas pertinentes, podrás verlo. – Dina acarició sus hombros tensos y le susurró al oído: - Lo viste ¿no es así?, un chico lindo.

El temperamental Jaeger aleja a su madre bruscamente.

\- Qué cosas dices. Un crío de Paradis jamás podría atraerme.

\- Pues a Eren sí.

\- Eren tiene malos gustos.

\- Hizo muy bien su misión. ¿Qué debemos hacer con el chico de Paradis? ¿Matarlo?

Zeke se pasea una mano por el pelo rubio y rizado.

\- No, quiero saber todo de los Muros. Quiero saber cómo viven, qué son esas malditas cosas que utilizan para matar a mis titanes y por encima de todo; quiero saber con qué mentiras los han engañado durante estos años.

Dina exhala un suspiro cansino.

\- No dirá nada. A este paso el soldado está amaestrado para no revelar ninguna verdad. Podemos torturarlo todo lo que queramos y no soltará nada.

\- Tal vez no. O tal vez sí.

\- ¿Entonces que sugieres?

\- Por ahora nada, sólo llévenlo a la sala de pruebas.

Justo antes de que Dina haga una observación acerca de la resolución de su hijo, un llamado los interrumpe para luego dar paso a la presencia de Eren Jaeger, medio hermano de Zeke y el hijo de Grisha que Dina odia.

\- Tardes, señora – Eren y Dina se miran con verdadero odio, ella no se inmuta en contestar, es Zeke quien interviene por su madre.

\- Buenas tardes Eren. Espero que me traigas buenas noticias.

Eren frunce el ceño. Odiaba que le dieran órdenes, sobre todo viniendo de Zeke.

\- Eren…- llamó Dina en advertencia.

\- Por supuesto. El chico ya despertó.

Zeke suspira de alivio.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Armin. Aún no hemos hablado pero alguien de su escuadrón le gritó eso cuando lo tomé en mi mano.

\- Inteligente deducción, Eren – dijo Zeke con reproche. – Como sea, quiero que lo interrogues, el chico tiene que decirte todo lo que sabe y si no lo hace entonces lo golpearás o algo.

Eren no dice más y Zeke tampoco. Las palabras sobran entre ellos, lo único que Eren sabe es que si quiere a su madre con vida tiene que jugar las mismas cartas que Zeke y que Armin probablemente terminará peor que como llegó.


End file.
